DESCRIPTION: Funds are requested to support the Seventh International Meeting on the Molecular Biology and Pathogenesis of the Clostridia. This meeting, which has been held every 2-3 years since 1995, has become the premier meeting in its field. The involvement of Clostridium spp. in human and animal disease has been increasing in incidence and severity. Luckily, the breadth and depth of research on these species has also been increasing. Thus, the need for the meeting is urgent and its timing is highly appropriate. The membership of the organizing committee reflects the stature of the meeting;the members are leaders in the field and cover specialties ranging from toxin biochemistry, cell biology and molecular epidemiology to gene regulation and genetic manipulation. The meeting will be held from October 25-29, 2011 on the campus of Iowa State University. Attendees are expected to number about 175 and to come from the US (about half the attendees) and from many countries in Europe, Asia, and Oceania. For each of the 11 scientific sessions, speakers working at the cutting edge of the subspecialty have agreed to present their latest work. In addition, 3-4 junior scientists chosen from among the abstract submitters will be invited to speak at each session. The meeting has been designed to maximize interactions among the participants, while providing family care and handicapped accessibility to those who need it. Participation by scientists from traditionally underrepresented groups will be actively solicited. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Clostridium species are among the world's most devastating pathogens for humans and animals. Recent advances in understanding the biochemistry and epidemiology of Clostridium-mediated disease and recent leaps forward in genetic manipulation of the pathogenic bacteria have greatly increased our knowledge while opening up major new avenues for research. In-depth discussion of recent results is expected to lead to collaborations that will lead to new ways of designing and testing novel therapeutics.